A play of romance
by Wingfy
Summary: AU, one-shot. Satoshi and Daisuke were given another play to perform together, but this time, Daisuke knows it won't go like last time. Will the cute teen get the chance to finally confess to Satoshi? Shōnen-ai, Satoshi & Daisuke.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own dnangel or its amazing characters used to describe this fic, they all belong to © Yukiru Sigisaki-sama. I only borrowed them for a small while.

**Summary: **Daisuke and Satoshi were given a script for a play, and as always, the red-haired was chosen to be the girl. Then, as if fate had wanted it, Satoshi shows up at his door. This might be the only time Daisuke has to confess to the young commander after all. Though, will he have the courage to do so? Will love bloom during the small rehearsal between both boys at the young Niwa's house? Or it'll only pass as a small fluke for them both?

**Wingfy: **Hey there guys! I hope you've been okay these days and I should thank you beforehand for those reviews I still get for my other fic, you're so great! *gives you all a hug* Many thanks and here's a cookie for ya! XD

This time I came up with another silly and sappy story for Valentine's Day, I really hope you like it, and if you don't, at least I know that you read it *smiles widely* HAPPY VALENTINE MY DEAR PEOPLE! Although somewhat late ;p *rubs head* Please, enjoy =3

* * *

**A play of romance**

* * *

"Okay class, I want you to learn your scripts and be ready to perform by the end of the month. The rehearsals will start on Monday."

"Yes miss!"

The day had been long, the classes had ended, the weekend was barely starting, and the small bundle of red energy better known as Niwa Daisuke was having it rough. Just like last time, they had been given a script for a play and he had gotten the leading role… or better said… a _girl's_ role. Apparently, the gals in his class had enjoyed the 'Ice and Snow' play so much with him being the girl that they, once again, chose him for the main character for this one. It would have been nice for the cute teen to say he will represent a lone character on the play, but to his pure misfortune - or maybe to his luck, he had been paired with the lone-wolf of the school, Hiwatari Satoshi.

Of course, like any girl his age - though he was no girl at all, he had a crush on him, thus he feared to have that kind of interaction with Hiwatari-kun like the one he had in the past play. What if they were asked to embrace or do something more? His little heart wouldn't take it! His feelings had always been tested back then, and it wouldn't be any different now. Every time they encountered, his heartbeat was always at his limits and his blushing and stuttering were far from being under control. And why was that? Because his supposed love for the older Harada twin disappeared somewhere along the way, and instead, a deeper and meaningful love had begun to blossom in the most private part of his heart. Somehow, he fell deeply in love with the blue-haired, and this time, his love will prove to be difficult when rehearsing with the young commander.

'_Maybe I'll never be able to say those three words…__'_ That was the last thought that crossed the angel's mind as he grabbed the script along with all his stuff and headed out of the classroom. Though not without giving a quick glance at the blue-eyed who was currently sitting leisurely on his desk, palm resting delicately just below his chin and his blue bangs framing his handsome features; the scrip right in front of him.

The sight made Daisuke blush a decent red colour.

Seemingly, Hiwatari was spacing out - which was really odd of him, but damn didn't that make him look gorgeous. But before the ruby-eyed walked out of there, he noticed the object of his affections looking intently at the script, as if expecting answers out of it.

'_I wonde__r if he's thinking it'll be a loose of time…'_

…

Once Daisuke got home, the lithe kid wanted to read part of what he had to perform with Satoshi as soon as possible. It was a good thing that no one was home, this way he wouldn't be mocked if his mum or anyone were to find out. He didn't want to get embarrassed to death if Emiko were to ask him to perform a bit part for her, _'I guess it'll be worse in class if I don't practice.'_ He then got rid of his schoolbag, took out all his belongings and stared blankly at the script that lay pacifically on the table. It was time to try and rehearse alone. _'But not before I fill my heart with sheer contentment!' _With that joyful thought in mind, it wasn't long before Daisuke rushed his steps towards the kitchen. There, he grabbed a glass of cool water, made a sandwich, served some snacks only for him, and walked back to the living room where he proceeded to sit on the sofa.

"…"

While he was eyeing the script he'd placed on the coffee table, his mind was running wild. _'What if there's something more __intimate__planned for the both of us in there? Not that I would mind at all. Actually that's one of my biggest wishes, but… if there's something that intimate, how will Satoshi react? I'm a little scared though… my feelings could get to him through this play, and then, what am I going to say when he notices? I could always hide it, but then again, I've been hiding these feelings for far too long. It's going to be impossible! Oh but wait! I bet that once I read the script, there's nothing to be afraid of! Or maybe there is? Hmm, what to think…'_

After a short time of contemplating several results of his feelings 'while and during' the play, the petite kid was ready to start. He had the script on his hands and after that - with a small lump on his throat, he began to read.

"Okay, so the play's about a young girl - most literally me -, who's waiting for his lover to come back from the war." Here the cute teen made a small pause and then quickly added. "I wonder why I am always the girl." A pout formed on thin lips before the boy carried on with the lecture. "The story is set after The Meiji War and it centres on the worries of both lovers when separated. Blah, blah, blah, one day the sister comes (I hope it's none of the Harada twins), then she declares that she's had an affair with my lover and that she's been seeing him for quite sometime. We argue, then we have a big fight, and then I'm left half dead in my home. (What kind of fight did we have!) I keep on praying for my lover to return then I fall asleep. In dreams, I feel arms around me and I wake up when someone kisses me, once I wake up, I notice it's my lover who's kissing me, then-… WAIT! KISS!" Adorable ruby orbs widened considerably at this while a small blush spread beautifully all across his face. "K -Kiss…kiss… Satoshi-kun and I… have to kiss…"

The shock the lithe angel felt was great, he could blink once and twice, but still, he couldn't believe it. None of this was a dream, right?

Unconsciously, Daisuke dropped the script and flopped down on the couch then, after a while, he covered his face with both of his hands and blushed immensely as he let his train of thoughts go loose._ 'This is too much to believe! There's a kiss. And I have to kiss Satoshi. Maybe we won't have to share a real kiss, but just to think that I'll have Satoshi-kun's face this close to a kiss… I'm not going to make it!'_

Several minutes passed before the petite kid grabbed the script again. He had decided that he'll deal with this problem later on. Although, as soon as he was about to continue reading, the doorbell rang. "Who could it be?" The red-haired angel rose from his seat and went to answer the door. "Coming!" With the script in one hand and the other on the door handle, Daisuke opened the door.

Thinking it was his mother the one who was knocking at the door, the petite boy pouted before slightly reproaching. "Mum, keys! You shouldn't have forgotten to carry your-…" That was when his breath caught up in his throat upon noticing the one who was knocking at his door. "Hi… Hiwatari-kun…?"

"Hello Niwa…"

"…"

"…?"

"Etto," The small kid tried to form a coherent sentence - and not sound rude at all -, after a long while of looking right into the taller boy's hypnotising sapphire eyes. "It's a pleasure to see you here, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke couldn't stop the blush increasing in his face when he greeted the blue-haired teen.

"I thought it was a good idea to skip work and come visit you. There's nothing much interesting going on there anyway." If the blush the lithe angel branded on his face was a nice red colour before, the blush he was branding now, was as intense as his hair, making him look as if he were running a fever. And such blush didn't escape Satoshi's fervent gaze. _'He came to se me!'_

"Just to rehearse Niwa," The taller of the two answered as if reading the younger boy's thoughts. "I think it'll be easy if we get used to this play before we're asked to do it in front of the whole class."

'_Oh...'_

"…"

"…?"

"Oh yeah…!" Daisuke shouted gleefully, making Satoshi look quite perplexed - and somewhat happy, at the sweet and innocent action. However, as soon as the kid realised what he was saying, his eyes widened, and instead of a simple blush adorning his cheeks, his entire face turned the colour of a tomato. _'That's right; the script says we have to kiss. How do I tell him that it wouldn't be a bad idea, or maybe it will? No, NO! Of course it will be a bad idea. He wouldn't accept my feelings! And then I'll get depressed over it and it'll be so hard to come over it! Hmm…'_

"Niwa…" Suddenly, his train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard the next question. "You don't want to practice with me?"

'_Oh dear, he misunderstood.'_

"That's not it! P -Please, come on in Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke then stood aside and let the young commander into his house. Once in, the lovely boy led him to the living room and invited him to take a seat.

The mood had changed somewhat drastically, and at this, the young Niwa didn't know how to react while in front of the blue-eyed teen. _'In any case, what does one do when the one you're in love is standing right in front of you?'_

"Umm, would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. We should start with the practicing Niwa."

"Yeah, sure…" A light laugh escaped the red-haired just as he made to grab the script. "I was reading it before you got here anyways-…" The petite kid froze at his own words and deep blue eyes fixed Daisuke with a powerful gaze.

'_Oh, that…was a bad move.'_

"Really…?" Interested in Daisuke's reaction now, the blue-eyed grabbed Daisuke's script and opened it on a random page. "So, what does it say?"

"Umm…" The red-haired blushed again. "I -I haven't finished it yet…I only reached the second page."

"Hmm…" Satoshi dropped the script on the coffee table standing between them both and swiftly - but really gently, grabbed the lithe angel's hand. "Does it say anything about a kiss?"

A huge pout appeared on the kid's innocent face while his inner self was totally astonished. _'How does he…?'_ And then, in a quick fraction of awareness, Daisuke noticed Satoshi was inching closer. At some point, the young commander had placed his hand to support his own weight on the coffee table and was now leaning over it, looking right straight into pure ruby orbs while one of his free hands was longing to make contact with Daisuke's cheek. _'Wait, wait! He…He…'_

"I… I -I don't know…" The reaction though was not what Satoshi was expecting. Daisuke had turned his head to the right while he stuttered in mid sentence, but the sapphire-hued clearly caught a nice glimpse of a red hue spreading all over the younger boy's cheeks. So, smirking mentally, he came up with an idea…

Straightening up, he rounded the coffee table and grabbed the script again whilst he proceeded to stand up near where the little boy was sitting, motioning with his right hand for the latter to stand up. Daisuke looked rather confused and did not move until the owner of intriguing blue eyes grabbed his forearms and brought him up close to him. This caused the ruby-eyed go all kinds of red. Why would Hiwatari-kun do such a thing?

"You know Niwa; there's a part that captured my attention when I read this play in the classroom..." Satoshi lowered his voice a bit deeper for the next part, making sure to be a moderate distance away from the little angel. "And I'd like to rehearse it with you, if you don't mind."

"..." The aforesaid was speechless.

"Okay, I'll take that as 'yes' then."

"..."

In a swift and gentle motion, strong arms wrapped themselves about Daisuke's petite and trembling figure, securing the small body in a gentle embrace. Then, when soft and cool lips found the sensitive ear of the innocent angel, a baritone voice whispered some words as if in dreams. "Even in my deepest desires, I'll reach out to you, my sweet darling. Don't fret, don't cry, just look up to the sky and you'll see that burning haze adorning the beautiful dark blue consoling the most private parts of you." Daisuke didn't know what to do but stay still as he continued listening to what his secret crush had to say, although tears were already threatening to fall at such words. "Call to me, dream of me, say my name... and I promise I'll come to you even when I'm far away. So please, don't ever stop smiling and laughing through the echoes of time, for the day you do, that'll be the true end for me." The hold around the small teen tightened a tad and Satoshi closed his eyes, basking in the warmth that radiated from his love. "In the mean time, let me say this as many times as I need... I love you, I love you, I love you... I love the **_you_ **that you were, I love the **_you_** that you are, I love the **_you_** that you'll be, and I'll always love the **_you_** that is only you, because you're the only reason I need to live. I love you, Daisuke..." When Satoshi finished with his words, he noticed Daisuke had lowered his face and hid it in between them both. The naïve gesture made the blue-haired give a small smile, the one that had only been reserved for the teen.

"Daisuke...?" A small jump of surprise was the response the young commander got for now.

'_He loves me... He really loves me!'_

And then, "Hiwatari-kun, this...isn't a joke, is it?" the ruby-eyed asked timidly.

The aforesaid could only smile, but instead of answering Daisuke with words, he decided to reply differently.

With as much love as the teenager had at that moment, Satoshi cupped the boy's face with one hand whilst the other tightened around the fragile form. Then, once having Daisuke's striking eyes looking into his own, he ventured farther in his movements, _'Satoshi-kun…'_ bringing his lips closer to the kid's and gracing them slightly after giving a tempting lick. "Sa…toshi-kun!" Oh, how Satoshi loved the sweet reaction he got from the boy. He needed to hear that melodic voice call out his name again. "Say it again, Daisuke." And the innocent teen obediently complied with the other's command, causing said boy to loose what little control he had. "Satoshi." After that name was uttered with the utmost care, the aforesaid captured his lithe love's lips in a blissful kiss, leading him back to the couch and laying above him once they fell safely on it.

"You really drive me wild Daisuke." That sentence was the last thing the ruby-eyed was aware to hear before he got attacked passionately by the one he had always longed to be with, rendering him speechless and making his body go limp in firm arms. The kiss that ignited his senses along with the hand burning every part of him were only enough to send him flying, and the small angel found himself wishing for more. "Satoshi… I love you…" The red-haired whispered while recovering his breath, loosing himself into those deep abysses he had always loved.

"I love you too, Daisuke." The blue-eyed smiled one of his genuine smiles while caressing his love's soft locks. Then, the older boy intended to lean down and capture those addictive lips into another zealous kiss but a certain someone stopped him with his usual silly questions. "Wait Satoshi-kun, what about the play? We haven't rehearsed yet and we need to continue practicing. It's only two days away and we need to do this right. Aren't we… going to…continue…with-…" The naïve ruby-orbed would have loved to say more if it weren't for the intense gaze he was receiving from his now boyfriend. Apparently, Satoshi had other ideas in mind… "I do intend to continue with the practicing, and I'll continue with it right now." That said, the taller of the two embraced the teen and continued with what he'd been doing before… no interruptions this time.

'_I love you so much Satoshi.'_

Since the two teens were alone in the household, no one witnessed the kind of practice they had, and the approving mewls and encouraging moans echoing in the house coming from a closed bedroom, were only prove enough that their 'play'… had been a total success.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**(A/N): **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Not worth it? Absolutely horrendous? T-T You can be honest with me and review if you like. Any kind of commentary is very much appreciated! I promise something sweeter for the next time we meet!

Oh god, I ask for forgiveness for ending this fic so lamely. I don't think it turned out that badly, but then again, maybe you were expecting something more fulfilling right? All in all, I truly hope you have enjoyed this little story of mine and as always, I thank you so much for giving it a read! XD

Until next time we meet! In the mean time, think fluffy, eat candies, have a nice weekend and I wish you a happy Valentine's Day, although I know I was late =3

See ya!

The best of wishes,  
Me :3


End file.
